1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a lighted boat trailer guide for assisting in floating a boat on and off of a trailer. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a boat guide that floats and as such, automatically extends and retracts as the trailer is submerged or withdrawn from the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
During the course of floating a pleasure craft or small boat on and off of a conventional boat trailer, problems associated with water currents, wave action and wind are frequently encountered. As such, it is not uncommon for a person performing such a task to wade out into the water and hold the boat or to use ropes and the like while another person winches in the boat and/or pulls the trailer slowly out of the water. Such techniques are somewhat dangerous and difficult, particularly when the depth of the trailer below the water line is excessive and uncontrollable. In such circumstances, it would be ideal if a guide or stabilizer means could be provided that allows for positioning the boat over the trailer independent of how deep the trailer is below the water line. The present invention is viewed as providing such a boat trailer guide.